Les désastreuses aventures d'Iruka
by admiralmos
Summary: Les glorieuses (ou pas) aventures d'Iruka Umino dans le terrible monde de l'éducation nationale.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée, quelle galère !**

Dans un studio situé en banlieue, un homme dormait paisiblement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son réveil l'enlève à son magnifique rêve fait de guimauve, de chocolat et de petit poney arc-en-ciel.

Il se réveilla avec difficulté et traîna sa misérable carcasse jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il pensa soudain :

\- Tiens, je ne devais pas aller quelque part aujourd'hui ?

Tout en se brossant les dents, il regarda son téléphone et vit une notification, elle disait : « Rentrée des classes, 8H30 ». Il regarda l'heure : 8H27…

Il recracha le dentifrice et il fonça dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla en vitesse avec un caleçon superman, un sweat (taché), un jean troué de partout et des van's délavées (et trouées, on ne change pas un équipe qui gagne) tout en poussant des jurons.

Il mangea en vitesse et couru vers sa voiture. Il démarra et écrasa la pédale d'accéleration, direction l'école primaire Senju.

Ah oui, une petite présentation s'impose, voici Iruka Umino, 22 ans, célibataire et libre comme l'air ! Et depuis quelque mois, il est diplômé de l'éducation nationale.

Aujourd'hui est son premier jour en tant que professeur mais c'était plutôt mal parti.

\- 'Tain d'habitude je suis jamais en retard, pensa-t-il, je deviens comme Kakashi !

Son collègue et ami, Kakashi Hatake ensegnait à la même école que lui depuis un peu plus longtemps que lui et était réputé pour être toujours en retard. Mais revenons sur notre brave Iruka, celui-ci venait de griller un feu rouge et il faillit écraser un vieille dame qui n'avait rien demandé. Iruka arriva devant le portail de l'école en faisant un magnifique dérapage contrôlé qui ferait pâlir d'envie Vin Diesel.

Malheureusement pour Iruka, il n'y avait plus personne. Il se dirigea (sprinta est plus correct) vers l'accueil de l'école qui se situait juste après le portail.

\- Hhhh… Pfff. Excusez-moi ! Je suis professeur dans cette école, je m'appelle Iruka Umino !

Iruka reconnu l'homme

\- K-Kotetsu ? Fit Iruka

\- Iruka Umino, C'te surprise !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Kotetsu Hagane était ami avec Iruka depuis le lycée, ils faisaient les 400 coups ensemble.

Après lui avoir indiqué où était sa classe, il piqua un sprint digne d'Usain Bolt et arriva enfin jusqu'à sa classe.

\- Hphmf… Pfff… D-Désolé d'être en retard !

La classe resta silencieuse pendant un instant puis les élevés commencèrent à murmurer des remarques à propos du nouvel arrivant.

\- T'as vu comment il est fringué, fit un élève aux cheveux blonds, on dirait un clochard !

\- Hé Shikamaru, il a presque la même coupe de cheveux que toi ! Fit un autre élève légèrement enrobé.

\- Tsst, venir avec autant de retard, c'est indigne d'un professeur ! Fit une fille aux cheveux blonds.

Iruka pensa :

\- Petits cons…

La femme qui se tenait devant ces charmantes-hum- têtes blondes était la directrice de l'école , madame Tsunade Senju. Celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bon, puisque votre nouvel enseignant vient d'arriver, je peux m'en aller. Elles s'adressa à Iruka, après les cours, j'aurais une petite discussion avec vous.

\- Hohoho ! Il va se faire défoncer ! Fit le blond

Une fois la directrice partie, le cours pouvait enfin commencer.

\- Hum… Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Iruka Umino et je serais votre professeur durant cette année.

Il écrit son nom au tableau.

\- J'espère qu'on passera une très bonne année ensemble et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Une main se leva, c'était le petit garçon blond.

\- Oui ? Fit Iruka

\- Dites, comment vous vous êtes faites cette cicatrice ?

\- Hé bien, c'était un soir après avoir dîné avec des amis. Alors que j'allais rentrer chez moi, j'entends un cri et soudain, je vois une jeune fille se faire courir après par un homme. N'écoutant que mon courage, je vole à son secours. Je maîtrise l'homme assez facilement mais celui-ci me frappa au visage avec un bouteille. Après que la police ai emmené le type au poste. La jeune fille m'embrassa pour me remercier de l'avoir secouru.

Bien évidemment, c'était faux. Voila ce qui s'est réellement passé : il y a quelques années, dans une soirée, après avoir bu un certain nombre de verre, Iruka commença à se disputer avec un homme. Ils en vinrent rapidement aux mains. La bagarre se termina dans les toilettes où l'homme saisit la tête d'Iruka et la frappa à maintes reprise sur la cuvette des toilettes.

\- L'avantage avec des enfants c'est qu'il gobent tout et n'importe quoi ! Pensa Iruka

En tout cas, tout les enfants de la classe étaient scotchés. Quel héros ce professeur Iruka !

\- Bref, est-ce que vous avez d'autres question ?

Un doigt se leva, c'était une fille au cheveux roses.

\- Vous êtes marié ?

\- Non, je ne le suis pas. Répondit Iruka, amusé.

Une fois le "jeu" des questions terminé, le cours pouvait enfin commencer.

\- Bien, je vais faire l'appel. Pour répondre, vous n'avez qu'à lever la main ou dire présent.

L'appel commença. Iruka nota la présence d'Hinata et Neji Hyûga, deux membre d'un clan de noble. Il nota également la présence de la fratrie Sabaku, les enfants du maire de la ville voisine.

\- Hé ben, pensa Iruka, ça promet.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de la directrice..._

\- Tsunade, tu es sûr de laisser ce professeur diriger cette classe ? Il ne tiendra pas une semaine ! Fit le directeur adjoint, un homme à la longue chevelure blanche.

\- Jiraya, crois-moi, je suis sûr que ce jeune homme réussira.

\- Que dieu t'entende, vielle folle.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Piégé !

_Un chapitre sauvage apparaît !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Le reste du cours se passa sans problème et quand il fût l'heure de la récréation, Iruka en profita pour aller voir son ami Kakashi qui était dans la salle des profs à lire ses livres érotiques (pour ne pas changer). Lorsqu'il vit Iruka, il lui adressa un bref signe de main.

\- Hé ben, c'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe ! Fit Iruka

\- Oui, on me le dit souvent !

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main. Iruka prit une chaise.

\- Bon, ça y est ! Fit Kakashi, tu es enfin prof ! Et apparemment, t'es arrivé en retard ce matin, l'élève dépasse enfin le maître !

\- Oh lâche moi ! C'est pas ma faute si les voisins font la bringue jusqu'à cinq heures du matin !

\- Mouais, mouais... Fit Kakashi, moyennement convaincu, enfin bref, pendant que je te tiens, j'aimerais te prévenir par rapport à ta classe, il parait qu'elle est assez spéciale, fais attention.

\- Pourquoi je ferais attention ?

\- Hé bien, cette classe à déjà fait parler d'elle, et pas en bien malheureusement, l'an dernier le prof en charge de cette classe est partit en dépression nerveuse. Il a même tenté de se suicider en se foutant le feu.

\- Rien que ça ? Hé tu sais, des classes à problèmes 'y'en à partout ! Et pis j'ai fait l'armée alors crois moi, ça va bien se passer avec cette classe !

\- Oui, si tu le dis..

La sonnerie de fin de récréation retentit et les élèves rentrèrent en classe. Iruka ne fût pas inquiété par les mises en garde de Kakashi et continua son cours.

 _Plus tard..._

Les cours terminés, Iruka rentra chez lui. Sur le parking, il remarqua un groupe d'enfants partir en courant.

\- Ils devaient sûrement jouer au gendarme et au voleur. Pensa Iruka.

Il entra dans sa voiture, mit les clés sur le contact et démarra. Le moteur toussa et la voiture peina à démarrer.

\- Allons bon, tu vas pas commencer !

Iruka insista un peu plus et la voiture démarra pour de bon.

\- Ah enfin !

La voiture quitta le parking et s'engagea sur la route. Des enfants observèrent la scène, c'était ceux-là qu'Iruka avait vu s'enfuir.

\- Alors Naruto, c'est bon ? T'as mit le poisson dans le moteur ? Fit Temari

\- Ouais ! Tu vas voir, dans une semaine, il va rameuter tout les chats du quartier !

\- Et puis pour la nana, c'est bon ? Fit Sasuke

\- Oui, fit Temari, j'ai tout arrangé ! C't'enfoiré va voir ce qu'il va voir !

Les enfants ricanèrent. Le pauvre Iruka était loin de se douter du piège dont il était victime, il rentra chez lui, un peu fatigué. Il enleva son sweet qu'il jeta sur une chaise, alla se prendre une bière dans le frigidaire et il alluma son ordinateur.

Iruka se connecta sur Facebook et remarqua une notification, une demande d'amie d'une certaine **"KaRiN LaBeLle GoSsE"**. Il se souvint qu'il connaissait une fille au lycée qui s'appelait Karin. Il accepta et en un clin d'œil la conversation s'engagea.

\- **KaRiN :** slt

\- **Iruka :** Salut

\- **KaRiN :** Tu fé koi ?

\- **Iruka :** Rien, je viens de rentrer du travail et là, je traîne sur Facebook, et toi ?

\- **KaRiN :** la mm

\- **KaRiN :** Jpeux venir che toi? Sa fait lontemps kon sé pas vu.

\- **Iruka :** Oui, si tu veux. J'habite dans la résidence Iruzen, bâtiment A, 1er étage, appart' 15.

 **\- KaRiN :** Ok, a +

 _KaRiN s'est déconnectée..._

Iruka rangea un peu son appartement mais il pensa à quelque chose, si c'est bien LA Karin qu'il connaissait, ça serait bizarre étant donné qu'au lycée, elle l'envoyait promener presque tout le temps et elle ne l'approchait même pas à la cantine quand il n'y avait plus de place où s'asseoir. Iruka pensa qu'avec le temps, elle avait dû changer.

Le téléphone sonna.

\- Allô ?

\- Iruka, c'est Kakashi, c'est juste pour te dire que dans quelques jours, on organise une sortie pour visiter un commissariat, ça vient juste de tomber.

\- Merci Kakashi... Oh ! Pendant que je te tiens, tu ne devineras jamais qui est-ce qui vient à l'appart tout à l'heure... Karin !

\- LA Karin ? Tu me charries...

\- Non, du tout !

On sonna à la porte.

\- Attends, on sonne à la porte, ça doit être elle... Bon, je te dis à plus.

\- Ouais à plus.

Il raccrocha.

\- Quand même, pensa Iruka, elle a fait vite.

Il ouvra la porte et en effet, c'était bien Karin, malgré les années, elle avait gardée sa "superbe", elle était vêtu d'une courte jupe en jeans , elle portait un chemisier blanc et était maquillé juste comme il le fallait, avec ni trop de far ni trop de rouge à lèvre. Cet accoutrement ne laissa pas Iruka insensible.

\- Salut ! Fit-elle

\- Euh... Salut. Fit Iruka, Euh... Entre, je t'en prie.

La demoiselle entra. Iruka la débarrassa et ils commencèrent à bavarder.

\- Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Demanda Karin

\- Je suis prof, et toi ?

\- Serveuse.

Alors que la conversation battait de son plein, Karin proposa à Iruka de sortir se promener, ce qu'il accepta.

 _Plus tard..._

Iruka et Karin se balaient, dans un parc juste en face de l'appartement du professeur. Le soleil commencer à se coucher et les derniers passants rentèrent chez eux. Le couple croisa deux policier en train de faire une ronde quand soudain, Karin se stoppa net.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Iruka.

Karin venait de se cacher dans un buisson, et quand elle en sortit, elle avait déchirée ses vêtements. Iruka fût surpris de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

\- Que...

Elle attrapa Iruka dans le buisson et le déshabilla.

\- Ho, qu'est-ce tu me fais ?!

Et sans crier gare, elle sortit de buisson et poussa un cri strident.

\- AAAAAHHHHH ! LACHE MOI ESPÈCE DE PERVERS !

Elle fonça en direction des policiers en faisant mine de pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mademoiselle ?

Elle pointa Iruka du doigt.

\- C..C'est ce type, il a voulu me...

\- Salaud ! Fit un des policiers à Iruka, T'en profite pour faire tes saloperies dans un quartier tranquille ?! On t'embarques !

Iruka était là, hébété et en slip. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais à peine a-t-il le temps de réfléchir que le policier lui donna un coup de taser bien placé. Menotté et dans les vapes, on l'emmena vers la voiture de police qui stationnait à l'entrée du parc.

L'un des policier appela une ambulance, et l'autre remit son pantalon et son t-shirt à Iruka.

Pendant ce temps, un groupe d'enfants observait la scène.

\- Héhéhé ! Bien fait pour sa gueule ! Fit Temari

* * *

 _Lecteur utilise review..._

 _C'est très efficace !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Retour

_Après plusieurs siècles d'absences me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

\- MAIS J'VOUS DIT QUE J'SUIS INNOCENT ! C'EST L'AUTRE PUTE QUI M'A PIEGÉ !

\- Ouais, c'est ça !

Pendant que 2 policiers le traînait de force en cellule, Iruka hurlait comme un putois mais rien à faire, les policiers n'avaient que faire des suppliques du jeune enseignent. Une fois Iruka calmé à coup de matraque, il était recroquevillé en position fœtale dans sa cellule.

\- Putain à peine débarqué j'suis déjà au trou, salope de Karin, à cause d'elle je vais perdre mon boulot. Chié, j'me suis buté à l'université pour espérer avoir ce taf et tout ça pour finir en position clochard dans une cellule. Si jamais j'attrape Karin, j'vais tellement la noyer dans la baie de Konoha !

Pendant qu'Iruka ruminait ces joyeuses pensées, un policier en uniforme prenait la déposition d'un vieil homme. Le policier était curieusement habillé, en effet il portait des boucles d'oreilles, sa cravate était vaguement attaché et il ne portait pas de casquette. Le vieil homme lui était vêtu d'un costard noir avec un chemise rouge et ne portait pas de cravate. Avec ses cheveux blancs vaguement attachés à l'arrière, il ressemblait plus à un Yakuza qu'à autre chose.

\- Z'êtes sûr de vous m'sieur Jiraya ? Demanda le policier, perplexe.

\- Itachi, j'étais déjà prof dans cette école depuis 10 ans quand toi t'avais leur âge et je peut te dire que depuis j'en ai vu des conneries de mômes et je suis formel, celle-ci porte la marque des Uchiwa dessus.

\- C'est qui m'étonnera toujours ce morveux ! Fit Itachi.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, soupira et se leva.

\- Bon, j'vais le chercher vot' prof.

Quand Itachi arriva à la cellule d'Iruka, celui-ci était toujours en train d'imaginer des plans pour se débarrasser du corps de Karin.

\- P'têt si je demande à Mizuki de prêter sa bécane, j'ai qu'à acheter des cordes et j'suis sûr qui y'a moyen de faire des trucs.

\- Yo, le tombeur ! Sors de là, t'es libre ! Fit Itachi en tapant sur les barreaux de la cellule.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai dit que tu pouvais sortir, quelqu'un a payé ta caution.

\- Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Pensa Iruka.

Iruka ramassa son blouson et suivit Itachi qui lui fit signer les formalités administratives d'usages. Une fois cette basse besogne effectuée, Itachi lui indiqua la sortie et il lui dit que Jiraya l'attendait devant. Une fois dehors, Iruka constata que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et il remarqua un homme, assis sur un banc éclairé par la lumière d'un réverbère, c'était Jiraya.

\- C'est vous le type qui m'a libéré ? Demanda Iruka.

\- Lui-même ! Fit Jiraya.

\- Hé mais je vous connais, c'est pas vous le sous derche de l'école ?

\- C'est ça ! Fit Jiraya

\- Ah j'ai eu peur ! Soupira Iruka, j'ai cru que vous étiez un yak surtout avec ce costard et ces cheveux !

\- Ouais je sais on me le dit souvent ! Enfin bref trêves de palabres, j'imagine que vous n'avez aucun moyen de locomotion, ça vous dit si je vous raccompagne ?

\- Ma foi j'dis pas non !

Iruka et Jiraya se dirigèrent donc vers le parking du commissariat où à cette heure de la nuit, peu de voiture étaient garées. Une des voitures se démarquait du lot, on aurait dit une de ces voitures dont possédait les hommes politiciens, toute en noir, avec des gentes et des bas de caisse à en faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel amateur de belle voitures, ce qui était le cas de notre Iruka national.

\- Woah ! Putain, la classe !

\- Monsieur est connaisseur ? Demanda Jiraya

\- Un amateur, fit Iruka tandis qu'il montait dans la voiture, j'ai fait quelques courses de voitures il y a quelques années, j'ai même gagné un prix.

\- Je vois, je vois. Fit Jiraya

Iruka regarda la voiture de manière plus attentive et si l'extérieur était on peut plus luxueux, l'intérieur aussi transpirait la richesse et le luxe et l'intérieur cuir ainsi que le tableau de bord en bois véritable étaient là pour le confirmer.

\- Z'êtes vraiment sûr que vous avez pas deux-trois tatouages qui traînent ?

\- Du tout, je suis tout à fait réglo.

\- Ouais... Fit Iruka, moyennement convaincu.

Jiraya eu un léger rictus d'amusement et démarra la voiture. Celle-ci fit un vrombissement terrible et démarra sous les chapeaux de roues (si je puis m'exprimer ainsi). La voiture quitta le parking et s'engagea à droite et continua sur une route quasi-déserte, il faut dire que même de jour c'était une rue peu fréquentée.

\- Vous savez, pour votre petite mésaventure judiciaire, je peux tout vous expliquer. Je sais très bien que vous êtes innocent et qu'il s'agit d'un canular de très mauvais goût, en plus je suis sûr à cent pour cent de connaître les auteurs de cette farce.

\- Farce, c'est vite dit. C'est pas qui vous êtes fait taser les joyeuses !

\- Ah ça, c'est sûr ! Quand j'y repense, les enfants peuvent être diablement intelligents !

\- Les enfants ? Vous voulez dire que c'est des morveux qui m'ont fait ça ? Demanda Iruka, partagé entre de la surprise et un soupçon de colère.

\- Ouais et en plus c'est des gosses de votre classe, vous savez celle dont vous êtes le prof principal?Le nom de Sasuke Uchiwa, ça ne vous dit rien ?

\- Euh... Attendez... Mais oui, j'me rappelle, c'est l'espèce de nain que se prend pour un vampire avec toutes ses groupies qui lui tourne autour !

\- Oui, c'est lui ! Et bien c'est le leader de la petite bande qui vous a fait cette petite mascarade.

\- J'comprends mieux, c'est pour ça que cette sorcière de Karin m'a piégée, c'est parce que l'autre émo miniature l'a payé avec du fric. Putain, demain j'appelle des copains et j'vais l'descendre en mode Yankee, ça va être vite vu !

Avant d'aller plus loin, Iruka eu comme un éclair de lucidité.

\- Merde, c'est vrai ! J'oubliais qu'il faisait partie d'une des familles de politiciens les plus influents de la ville !

\- Effectivement à votre place, j'éviterai de faire quoi que ce soit à Sasuke, je me souviens qu'un de nos enseignents lui avait foutu un beigne et ben, il s'est fait virer aussi sec ! J'crois qu'il a même fait de la cellule.

\- C'est à ce point ? Demanda Iruka

\- Oui, c'est à ce point. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il s'appelait Mizuki.

\- Mizuki, Mizuki Toji ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Ouais et pas qu'un peu, il tient un garage pas très de là où j'habite ! Maintenant que je me souviens, il m'avait dit qu'il avait fait un an de taule mais il m'avait pas dit pourquoi.

\- Hé bien on en apprends tout les jours, ma foi ! Fit Jiraya

Alors qui ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Jiraya remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés au domicile du jeune professeur.

\- Donc c'est bien ici que vous vivez ? Fit Jiraya en montrant l'immeuble de quatre étages qui donnait sur le fameux parc.

\- Ouais, c'est là ! Fit Iruka

Jiraya stoppa la voiture et Iruka en profita pour descendre. Alors qu'il allait refermer la portière, Jiraya l'attrapa par la manche.

\- Avant de partir j'ai un conseil à vous donner, méfiez-vous également de Tenten, Gaara et Kankouro Sabaku, en plus de traîner avec Sasuke, c'est les rejetons du maire de Suna alors faites bien attention.

\- C'est compris, je ferais attention.

Iruka fit un bref hochement de tête et referma la portière. Non sans précipitation, il monta les escaliers deux par deux et il arriva enfin à son appartement. Ni une ni deux, il se déshabilla dans et se jeta dans son lit-canapé et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ses yeux se fermèrent presque aussitôt.

* * *

 _Pour les reviews, c'est en dessous ^^_

 _à dans milles ans !_


End file.
